1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote operation system has been known in the past such that a home appliance that is installed inside a house and a communication controller for controlling the appliance are connected to a public telephone line, so that the home appliance that is located inside the house can be controlled from a communication terminal that is located outside the house via the public telephone line (cf., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-96591), for example).